Mukuro's Bad Hair Day
by Tsubasa-CCS
Summary: Mukuro breaks out of prison once more, this time though, he brings along a certain surprise. A personal surprise.


Title: Mukuro's Bad Hair Day

Rating: K+

Warnings: There are implied pairings if you're looking for it.

Notes: Co-written with Sis.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

"Kufufu!" Mukuro laughed as he wandered around the streets. Yes, he escaped the prison again. He was looking for Chikusa, Ken and Chrome. While walking down the street, he saw his prey, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Approaching him he said pretty evilly, "Ah! Well isn't it the future Vongola boss!"

Tsuna, blinking twice, immediately recognised him but started to laugh. Suddenly, realising what he did, he ran off screaming!

Of course, Mukuro didn't know Tsuna was freaked out so he kept on walking down the street, not knowing what was going on.

Then he encountered his favourite pet; Hibari Kyoya.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kyoya-kun" Mukuro smirked.

Hibari stared at Mukuro, "I'll bite you to death if you talk to me as if you're very familiar to me, I-have-no-idea-who-you-are."

Hibari walked away with Hibird on his shoulder, still unable to recognise the dumbfounded man on the road.

Mukuro started to laugh silently.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone today? The Vongola boss laughed at me and my pet couldn't recognise me! I seriously need to find my Chrome to ask what's going on!"

He began to walk towards the ruins, where Chrome and others usually were. Coincidentally, he encountered Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"What the!?" Gokudera shouted but could not finish portraying his surprise as Yamamoto butted in.

"Now, now, I don't think you should be rude to this man." Yamamoto laughed as he walked off.

"Okay, but he does resemble a person I know; someone very cruel." Gokudera muttered as he passed Mukuro, catching up to Yamamoto, who became dumbfounded once more.

"What the hell is going on today?" He grumbled as he stomped towards the ruins, hands in his pockets.

When he finally arrived at the ruins, there were no signs of Chrome, Ken or Chikusa

"Chrome? MY DARLING CHROME!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Mukuro shouted as he walked around the ruins.

"Mukuro-sama?" a distant voice called out.

"CHROME!" shouted Mukuro as he saw Chrome walking out of the shadows.

"Mukuro-sama! Where are you? I can't see you! Are you shouting out in my mind?" Chrome called out, walking pass Mukuro.

"What are you talking about!? I'm here!" Mukuro shouted.

"Sorry geezer, I'm not in a mood to play with you. Mukuro-sama!? Are you still there?" Chrome said as she walked off.

"GEEZER? PLAY WITH? What are you saying!? I'm here!" Mukuro shouted.

Chrome turned around and took a quick look at Mukuro.

"Sorry geezers, the Mukuro-sama I know he has hair like mine, much like a pineapple. He is not bald, like you." Chrome calmly explained as she walked out of the ruins.

"Bald?" Mukuro said as he reached for his head, "WHAT!?" being his only response.

Mukuro's head was completely smooth; you can't even see a strand of hair. It was also shiny, like a monk's head; a perfectly well shaved head.

"No… I'm bald." Mukuro fell to his knees "My precious hair, all gone!!"

"Ah found you!" a cheerful voice called out.

Tsuna came running holding a wig in his right hand.

"Mukuro, here, take this." He passed the wig to Mukuro, "This way, everyone can recognise you!"

Mukuro's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh yes, they'll recognise me, and I'll have to punish them! KUFUFUFUFU!"

Laughing murderously, Mukuro quickly ran out of the ruins to **kill** those who laughed at him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm letting you go because you gave me a wig! Be grateful!" A voice echoed into the sky.

"Okay" Tsuna said as he walked out of the ruins. As he was about to head home, he saw a blue thing on the floor.

"Don't tell me…" Tsuna muttered as he approached this blue thing.

He grabbed it realising it was Mukuro's wig.

"He dropped it" Tsuna stated and shrugged. "Oh well."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"OH NO!!" Mukuro cried. He had realised he had dropped his wig and could not find it. He was panicking, running here, running there. Suddenly the figures of Hibari, Yamamoto and Gokudera caught his attention. You can tell from their faces that Yamamoto and Gokudera had done something to make Hibari out for blood again.

"Oh! It's that man we saw earlier!" Yamamoto laughed as he was running away from Hibari.

"Is this the time to laugh? He's trying to kill us!" Gokudera yelled, running next to Yamamoto.

"I'm going to bite you to death." Hibari said as he was chasing them.

They passed Mukuro, not caring who or what he was. Mukuro began to moan, totally defeated.

"WHERE IS MY HAIR, MY WIG!?"

* * *

**AT THE SAWADA RESIDENCE**

"Tsu-chan, what's that?" Nana asked as Tsuna came back from school.

"Just a wig I found." Tsuna smiled as he rushed towards his room.

"I see" His mum replied.

* * *

**Further notes:** I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but when you go grocery shopping, and you come across markets selling pineapples. Don't you ever wonder why some sellers sell their pineapples without the 'hair'? I sure do. Anyway, that's just how the idea came, from calling pineapples without their 'hair' bald. Well at least my sister did. Please R&R


End file.
